


A Tale of Twin Terrors

by Seliphra



Series: Prompt Challenges [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Keith (Voltron) is an elf, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliphra/pseuds/Seliphra
Summary: When Lance takes his twin younger siblings to see Santa Clause at the mall, he does not expect them to attack Santa Clause. He also doesn't expect the elf helping him wrangle them off Santa to be so good looking.





	A Tale of Twin Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend (UselessReptile) and I are doing fic trades. We pic a prompt and write for the same prompt. This one is my version to the prompt: 
> 
> "You work as a Santa’s helper at the mall and I’m here with my little siblings who started attacking Santa and now we both have to wrestle them off but holy heck you’re actually hot” AU

Lance sighed with relief as they approached the front of the line. He had known when his mother had enlisted him to take the twins for her that he was in for a long wait, especially this close to Christmas. All the same, standing in a line up was torment for Lance, and it seemed to be a kind of torture for Laura and Leo too. The two almost seven year olds were bouncing up and down, craning around the adults in the line to get a better look.

“Santa! It's Santa!” Leo cheered happily, though over the noise of the mall, it seemed either no one else heard him or no one really cared.

“Yeah, Santa. It's almost your guys' turn too, so just hold on okay?” Lance hoped they behaved, this was their first year going to see Santa though.

“That's not the _real_ Santa Leo, don't be a dumb dumb,” Laura huffed, crossing her arms now. 

“U-uh, of course he's the real Santa Laura, don't be silly! And don't call people dumb dumbs, you know mom says not to,” Lance was surprised she'd caught on so quickly. 

“Nu uh! If he was the real one how come there's a Santa at the other malls too? People can't be in two places, Momma said so when she said she couldn't!” Laura was apparently pouting now and Lance sighed. She ignored Lance's scolding about calling her twin a dumb dumb too. 

“Okay, that's true for Mom, but Santa is _magic_ Laura, so he can do it, even though Mom and Dad can't be, okay?” Lance hoped she bought it anyways, it should be good enough for a six year old, right? 

“Daddy said magic wasn't real,” Leo pointed out, getting still now. 

“No, Dad said magic wasn't usable by monsters. Magic is real, monsters can't use it, Santa isn't a monster, so he can use magic,” Darn it, why did his parents have to make believing in Santa Clause so hard?! 

“Oh. Okay,” Laura said, apparently accepting this as reasonable and Lance breathed a soft sigh of relief. 

“Next,” The bored looking elf said finally, though when he let Laura and Leo through, they both practically sprinted up and pounced on the man playing the part of Santa Clause. Oh _quiznak_ _._ Lance paled, as did the dark-haired elf beside him as the squealing twins tackled the man and held on. 

“Is your beard real? Are you the real Santa? How are you in two places at once, my brother say's you use magic since you're not a monster. You're not a monster right mister Santa? Don't be a dumb dumb Leo! I'm not dumb Laura!!” The remarks were spoken so fast, and some questions asked at the same time that it was hard sometimes to tell _which_ of the twins was talking at any given moment. They were definitely pulling on hair and scratching though, so Lance hurried over to try and pull them off. 

The elf ran up with him, grabbing at Leo, so Lance grabbed Laura to pull the twins off Santa Claus. Some screaming, a lot of scratching, and a couple of bites and kicks later, they were successfully extricated from Santa Clause, who was being attended to by five other elves.  _This_ elf -named Keith, according to the name tag- was still helping Lance wrestle the twins away from Santa Clause. 

“Come on you two, time out,” Lance managed to wheeze as he sat Laura down. He did turn to thank the elf named Keith for his help, but he paused when he got a really good look at him, feeling his cheeks heating up. Longer than usually work-place appropriate, black hair, blueish grey eyes, and a really damn cute face. Also with muscles like that, Keith apparently worked out, and Lance liked that. Like, a lot. Oh dear, now he had lost the ability to form words or speak. In English, and probably in Spanish too. 

“So uh, these two are yours huh?” Keith asked him, still restraining Leo who was wiggling with intent to escape and cause more havoc. 

“Well, I um, my little siblings. Yes. Sorry,” Lance spat out, red faced and embarrassed by both his siblings, and the difficulty with which he was having at speaking to such a hot guy. 

“It happens more often than you'd think. Anyways, they aren't the worst for today, but that is definitely naughty list material,” Keith raised an eyebrow at both the twins and Leo immediately stopped wriggling for freedom, looking sheepishly up at Keith, then exchanging a very worried look with his twin sister. 

“We're not really on the naughty list, are we?” Leo squeaked, looking in worry to Lance now who sighed. 

“If you go apologize to Santa Clause, I'm sure you can redeem yourselves,” Lance promised. He hoped this Santa was okay for that, but he seemed more or less recovered so Keith ushered the two back up to speak to Santa. The other elves took over mostly which was good, since it freed up Keith and Lance was able to go up to him. 

“So uh, do you have a number? I mean can I have your number? I mean, hi, I'm hot and you're Lance. I mean--!” Lance cut off then, turning so red he matched the lights on the tree he was next to. How did he mess up introducing himself _that_ badly?! 

“My name's Keith actually, say's so on the name tag, but it's nice to meet you Hot~” Keith smirked at him a little, making Lance blush right through his ears and down his neck too now. Oh _God_ he was never getting a date now. 

“I um-”

“I do have a number though, if you want it still? I mean, I get off at five~” Keith offered and Lance nodded, fumbling for his phone quickly. Who knew he could get a date with Santa's elf at the mall? Who knew Santa's elf was so damned hot? 

“Five is good! What's your number?” Lance asked, feeling his embarrassment ebb a little as Keith took Lance's phone from him then and punched his phone number into Lance's contacts.

“There. Text me~. But maybe drop the twin terrors at home first,” Keith joked, winking at Lance before heading back to where he was supposed to be as Leo and Laura ran back to Lance now. 

“Santa say's he forgives us! He said it's okay!” They said in unison and Lance shook his head, smiling a little bit. 

“See? Told you so. C'mon, let's get you two home now, mom will wanna see the pictures of you two with Santa right? You gotta tell her what you asked for too!” Lance reminded as he headed to the kiosk to pay, the twins each hugging one of his legs as he did. He could not wait until five~!

 


End file.
